The Way it is Now
by LadyKagome215
Summary: what happens when something destoryed the scouts' friendship with Serena? With memories locked and slowly returning after remeeting Serena, can they once again become Sailor Scouts?
1. Serena Remembers

Note: _italics means flashback. _regular means regular, **bold stands for whatever the characters are reading**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, that credit belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter One: Serena Remembers

She sat at the base of a Sakura tree with a notebook before her and a stack of books beside her. She was studying her notes when something possessed her to look up. She saw some of her friends or at least she thought they were friends. They were laughing and talking, not taking any notice to her. Serena sighed and returned to school work. None of her friends would speak to her for some odd reason. School work was all she could do. Somehow, she managed to pull off a report of straight A's with little help from her parents. Serena thought back to the Sailor Scouts' last battle together, before they abandoned her, before she fought alone. It was only three weeks ago.

_They had six opponents. Five were down and out for the count. The last one was difficult. It took on the form of others and was hard to figure whether it was the real thing or not. Somehow, though, Serena was attacked and she blacked out. When she awoke, her wand was lying on the ground before her and she was standing. The Scouts were glaring and attacking. "Stop! It is me!" she cried, but the attacks continued until she gave up and returned to be her before their eyes. They sneered and walked away, returning to who they were and leaving behind their wands and gadgets. Their eyes had displayed hurt and anger. "Come back!" They looked back, turned and ran to get away from her. Serena picked up their stuff and held it close to her. Luna and Artemis stood beside her. Mina had left Artemis and he knew that. Serena fell to her knees and started to cry. Darin even left, but that was the norm for him._

"_Let's go, Serena," Luna said. Serena shook her head._

"_Serena, there is nothing we can do. The thing broke your friendship with them. It will never be the same," Artemis explained. Serena stood up, still clutching the objects close to her._

"_I guess I'm alone now," Serena sniffled. Luna and Artemis nodded and jumped onto her shoulders. Serena walked home with a thick silence until she went to bed. Her mother had wondered why she was out and Serena told her that her friends were no longer talking to her and how they were at Rei's place when she decided to go home. Serena cried herself to sleep that night._

Serena snapped out of her flashback and returned to her work. It was about some poem written by some English writer. Luna and Artemis showed up at her side. "I'm proud of you, Serena," Luna praised.

"Yeah, your grades have gone up," Artemis commented. Serena shrugged.

"This just means that if I didn't have friends to begin with, I would be in college right now with an IQ of like 250," Serena joked, making herself smile with a tear falling down her face. Luna and Artemis smiled and stayed around until it was time for Serena to get home for dinner. She looked at her brown leather wrist watch. 5:30 PM. Dinner was at 5:00. She was really late this time. Serena gathered her books and notebooks and shoved them into her backpack. She put her bag on her back and had Luna and Artemis on her shoulders. Serena started to run through the park until she ran into Lita and Mina. "Hello, people." Serena smiled and went run around them when Lita grabbed her bag.

"What do you mean 'hello people?' Do I know you?" Lita asked in a very demanding tone. Serena shook her head. In their mind, the friend named Serena was not there.

"I was saying hello as an apology for running into you. I don't think you know me unless you know Serena," Serena answered. Lita released her bag.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I think you ought to get out of here. I heard the Sailor Scouts abandoned their leader because she attacked them, but she was out," Lita apologized. Serena stiffened and realized that Sailor Scouts lose their memory when they leave. It wouldn't return until they re-filled their post.

"I heard that Sailor Moon transformed back into who she is mostly during the day and her friends attacked her. Some witnesses claimed to have seen it, but it could be all phony," Mina commented. "What pretty kitties. What is their names?" Luna meowed and Artemis yawned.

"The black one is Luna while Artemis is the white one," Serena said, trying to figure a way out.

"Adorable," Mina cooed. Serena's eyes widened.

"Mina, just get a cat already!" Lita said with frustration in her voice.

"I got to go. Bye!" Serena said before taking off down the road. Lita and Mina waved and laughed about what a strange girl she was. "Luna, they didn't know me! Artemis, I thought for sure you would return to Mina."

"Memories weren't erased completely if Lita asked she knew you. They are locked up and you need to release them," Luna said, deep in thought. Artemis and her had gotten used to their way of hanging on while Serena ran.

"Mina doesn't want me yet. She has to realize that she wanted to protect Princess Serenity with all her heart and befriend you before I can return to her," Artemis explained. Serena sighed and continued to run.


	2. Lita's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter Two: Lita's Dream

Lita said her good-byes to Mina and began to walk home. That strange girl at the park today made Lita wonder who she was. The girl said her name was Serena and that Lita had never met her before, but Lita had a feeling that Serena was someone she knew. Lita sighed and thought about the strange cats Serena had. Luna and Artemis. Names of the moon. Even more strange is that they had yellow crescent moons on their foreheads. Lita smiled as she walked into her house. Her mother was baking cookies for tomorrow's dessert. "Lita, you look tired. Why don't you just go to bed?" her mom asked. Lita nodded and went to her room. She laid down, but couldn't sleep. She thought of the strange girl and wondered if they were ever friends. Then, Lita winced in pain. She had a major headache. Lita closed her eyes and dreamed.

"_Lita!" the strange girl called. She was running to catch up with Lita._

"_What is it, Serena?" Lita asked her. Serena was breathing heavily._

"_Aren't we supposed to meet at Rei's house?" Serena asked. Lita thought for a minute._

"_I thought the study group was at Ami's this time," Lita answered. Serena was silent._

"_Oh, yeah. We don't go to Rei's until tomorrow. Now I remember," Serena laughed. Lita started to laugh, too._

"_Hope tonight is a peaceful night with no attacks," Lita whispered. Serena nodded in agreement._

"_It would ruin your birthday, huh?" Serena asked. Lita nodded. Today was her sixteenth birthday._

Lita awoke early in the morning. Serena was in her dream. Lita thought back to her sixteenth birthday. She couldn't remember it. She had a big black hole for the last two years. She remembered the day she went to a new school and two weeks from now. Everything else was black or blurry. Words were slurred. The only images that kept appearing was Serena, Sailor moon, Sailor Jupiter looking at a mirror, and Mina. Everyone else was a mystery. Lita showered and dressed. She checked her homework that she had done with Mina and placed it in her bag. Lita sighed and looked at her watch. She realized that Serena gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday. Lita closed her eyes and knew she had to find Serena.


	3. Ami Collapses

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter Three: Ami Collapses

Ami looked up from her book to find a note on her desk. Rei was giggling behind her. Ami smiled and quickly read the note.

**My sources tell me that something life-changing is coming our way and it involves our past two years from the day we met to two weeks ago. I can't remember them. My journals for the area are missing. Ami, what is going on? -Rei**

**PS: I think that Sakura is going to need a new owner. THAT CAT IS DRIVNG ME CRAZY!**

Ami wrote back about how she couldn't remember anything except Sailor Mercury and Rei. She handed it back. The teacher was reading his book. A piece of paper was handed back to her.

**I know what you mean. All I can remember is Sailor Mars and you. Ami, the Sailor Scouts disappeared three weeks ago.**

The bell rang. Students rushed out to leave. Ami gathered her books and went to the park with Rei. "I have feeling the answers are at the big Sakura tree," Rei said. Ami nodded. Rei was a priestess and most likely knew what she was talking about. Ami and Rei walked over to the Sakura tree to find a strange girl sitting at the base with notebooks and schoolbooks. They noticed she had two cats. One black and one white. "Balanced with colors." Ami shrugged and walked over to the girl.

"Um, excuse me. Do I know you? You look familiar," Ami asked. The girl looked at her.

"Um, not unless you know Serena," she answered. Rei walked to Ami's side.

"I know I know you from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it," Rei commented.

"Who are you?" Serena asked, sounding like she already knew.

"I'm Ami and this is Rei," Ami answered, noticing that Serena looked hurt every time she glanced up at them. "Do you already know us?" Serena shook her head. "I like your cats. The crescent moons might make their namesake. Luna and Artemis?" Serena nodded. "It was a lucky guess." Serena shrugged.

"I'm just studying. I used to have low grades until my friends moved away. Some went to China, some went to America, and some just changed schools," Serena said. Ami nodded.

"Well, I have to go home because my grandpa will get mad if I don't sweep the shrine," Rei said. She went to say her good-byes when Ami collapsed.

"_You know. I would give anything to be smart like you," Serena said, trying to get out of studying._

"_Well, at least Luna isn't alarmed about any danger. Maybe today is a peaceful one," Ami said with her face in a book._

"_Isn't tomorrow your mother's vacation day?" Serena asked. Ami nodded. "I hope that spending time with your mother will be fun."_

"_I hope so, too. Serena, you are my best friend," Ami said, looking out of her book at Serena._

"_You are my best friend, too. Don't get jealous if I have more than one best friend because Luna says there is more Scouts," Serena joked._

Ami awoke in her room. Her mother was telling her about how she collapsed thanks to stress, but Ami wasn't paying attention. She thought back to three weeks ago. She saw herself as Sailor Mercury, Raye, Serena, and Sailor Moon. Everything and everyone else was blurry or black. Words were slurred to the point of no understanding. All Ami knew was that she needed to find Serena.


	4. Rei's Feeling

Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter of The Way It is Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon….

Chapter Four: Rei's Feeling

Rei walked home after Ami's mother was contacted and told her that Ami was under major stress. Rei sighed and tried to think back three weeks ago. It was all black and whatever was being said was forgotten. Rei changed into her priestess robes and began to clean the shrine. People greeted her kindly, but she paid them no mind since Serena kept popping into her mind. Rei knew she knew Serena and had a feeling that they were friends, but yet something changed that. Rei didn't like not knowing. She continued to work until it was time for her to do her homework. When she finished about two hours later, Rei laid down on the hardwood floor and drifted to sleep.

"_Rei, I think that you need to get away from the shrine some more. Can't your grandpa handle things?" Serena asked. She was sitting on the steep stairs. Rei was standing behind her._

"_Sorry, Serena. He kind of needs help running the place and with my mother and father out of town, I am needed here. It just for today. Tomorrow, they shall be home and can take care of the shrine while I have some fun. Let's pray that there will be no attacks," Rei answered. She had a feeling that the next battle will be the last one where they will fight together and not turn against each other. Rei didn't want her friendships to be destroyed._

"_Well, my mom is working on teaching me cooking. I have improved. Try some of my cookies," Serena offered, handing a little bag of cookies. Rei took them with a face of worry on. She tried one and didn't throw up._

"_These are pretty good," she said. Serena beamed with pride. Then, she stood up._

"_Well, I have to go. My mom wants me to help with supper and learn some things. Maybe Lita can give me some pointers," Serena said. Rei looked at her._

"_Okay. Bye, Serena. Thanks for the cookies," Rei called after Serena as she skipped down the steep stairs._

"_Bye, Rei. Hope to see you tomorrow! You are welcome!" Serena yelled back. Rei watched as her best friend disappeared before returning to her work._

Rei awoke in a cold sweat. She found that she had been kicking and rolling which only happened if the dream was one of most horror or most importance. Rei sat up and cleaned the mess she created. Serena held the answers to Rei's questions and knew a lot more than she was letting on. Rei had a feeling that Serena knew who she was, where she lived and worked, and memories that were gone. Rei looked back on the memories that were completely black except Sailor Mars and Ami. Now she could see Serena and Sailor Moon. Was it possible that she, Rei, was Sailor Mars? The Sailor Mars who, along with the other scouts, abandoned Sailor Moon after something forced Sailor Moon to attack her friends? Rei didn't want to know. She didn't want to know that it was her that helped with the abandonment of Sailor Moon and how Sailor Moon fights alone now. Yet she did want to know. There was only one person who could tell her everything. Time to get hold of Serena.

I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be the last one where it is about a single scout. After that will be the chapter where Ami finds out she is Mercury and remembers the others, but is told to keep it quiet for now. Well, if you like my writing, check out my sister's. Her pen name is Lady Kagome0101 (it is only that since I originally made it for a friend of mine, but she didn't want it.) My favorite of her stories is 'Farewell My Baby.' The next sequel is really good, so check that out when it is put up, too. See ya! - LadyKagome215


	5. Mina and The Vision

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON THERE ARE JUST MOMENTS WHEN I WISH I DID!

Chapter Five: Mina and the Vision

"Okay, talk to you later, Lita. Yes, I'll see what I can remember," Mina said into the phone before hanging up. She sighed. Lita had been talking nonstop about how she couldn't remember much from the day she went a new school to two weeks ago. Mina thought it was creepy when she found that she could either. Lita had said something about that Serena girl. Mina thought back. Serena, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Lita. Mina sat down and thought some more. The others were blurry and this made Mina frustrated. She wanted to remember, but she felt that she didn't. If Serena was her friend and is Sailor Moon, then, what did the Scouts do to destroy the friendship? Was Sailor Moon the problem? Mina couldn't think. Her brain hurt so much until she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She didn't go to sleep, but a vision showed itself.

"_Mina, you know that the team would be nothing like it is now without Sailor V," Serena said as they sat in a coffee shop with hot chocolate before them. Mina was looking out the window at the snow flakes and thinking about returning to a normal life._

"_I know, Serena, but I don't want to be part of Princess Serenity's court right now. I know you can't really understand since you are her, but I would like a normal life for a little bit," Mina said._

"_Mina, I completely understand. You want a vacation. I have wanted one since forever. I might be the princess, but that don't make my life any easier," Serena replied. Mina looked at her and thought about how the princess must feel. Being the princess would be a lot harder._

"_I'm not leaving. I must stay and help protect Earth," Mina decided. Serena smiled._

"_I'm glad. This is all of our burden that we share. The secret, the past, and the fighting. All part of the burden," Serena said. Mina blinked._

"_Sometimes you can be really wise while at others really stupid," Mina joked. Serena and Mina started to laugh._

"_Friends forever!" they cried together as they drank the rest of their hot chocolate._

Mina snapped out of her vision. Her one unlocked memory. She was sure there were more that demanded to be unlocked. Mina knew Serena was the one who could do that. Mina picked up her phone and called Lita.

"I'm joining you to find Serena," she said before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Lita and her will find Serena faster together than apart. "Serena, where are you?"

Next Chapter Find out what happened to Darien or Tuxedo Mask - LadyKagome215


	6. Where is Darin?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON THERE ARE JUST MOMENTS WHEN I WISH I DID!

Chapter Six: Where is Darin?

Darin awoke in his apartment. The nightmare that haunted him since the Sailor Scouts broke up had launched another attack on his sleep. It was always the same thing. The thing attacking Sailor Moon as she became lost to the world. It taking over her body and finally attacking the other scouts. In the end, Serena was kneeling, crying for her loss. The only thing she couldn't control. Darin shook his head. He watched over the lonely Serena time to time. The only things that were really different about her was that her grades were up, she was silent, and that she rarely cried.

"I wish she would just show up on my doorstep and try to convince me that I was Tuxedo Mask. Just so I can tell her that I believe her and that I never forgot. I'm sorry, Serena. I await the return of the scouts to return to you," Darin whispered to the dawning sun's light. He got up and dressed. Today was a day for a little spying. She would be sitting underneath that huge sakura tree. Just reading and studying with Luna and Artemis close by. They never left her alone.

Darin sat in the sakura tree hours later, watching Serena walk over after school and sit at the base of the tree. She pulled out her books, notebooks, and anything else she needed and started to work on her homework. She was almost like Amy. "Luna, I wish I knew what happened to Darin. Did he lose his memory as well?" he heard her ask.

"We won't know that until you work up the courage to see him," Luna answered. Serena sighed.

"I'm only afraid he'll reject me like he did the last time everyone forgot their memories," Serena cried. His eyes widened when he saw the glistening tears on her cheeks. "I might after dinner tonight." Darin rubbed his eyes. If Serena had the guts to face him, he couldn't reject her. The last rejection was only because he really didn't know who she was except that she was a meatball head. She scared him when she hugged his arm to her and went on about how they were a couple. Darin stared out into the distance. It had been a while since the scouts gave a helping hand to Sailor Moon. He had watched the recent fights, waiting for his chance to make his appearance. Sailor Moon had it under control by herself. It wasn't like her.

Darin sat in his apartment, finishing up his ramen dinner. Then, he sat in his living room and waited. Time ticked by and Darin started to read a book. Soon, there was a knock on the door and Darin jumped. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at the person he was praying would show up.


	7. Convincing Darin or not

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON…..WISHFUL THINKING JUST NEVER GOT ANYONE ANYWHERE……DARN

Chapter Seven: Convincing Darin…or not

Serena looked at Darin. He hadn't changed, but looked like he had been waiting for someone. That someone wasn't her. He had to have lost his memories.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. Do you know who I am?" Serena asked, feeling a little stupid. Luna and Artemis hung around at her ankles.

"Yes," Darin answered. Serena felt a little better. Perhaps he didn't forget it all. Just parts. The parts she would fill him in on.

"May I came in?" She asked. Darin nodded and walked into the living room. Serena followed him shortly after ward.

"I know why you are here," Darin said, hoping Serena wouldn't be stupid like her old self. Her old self. Sounded like someone who died within her and it changed her very being.

"Really now. Are you sure?" Serena asked, sitting down beside Darin on the couch he had. Darin nodded. "Well, have you forgotten the past two years? Up until a few weeks ago?" Darin shook his head.

"Well there is only one thing I forgot," Darin answered. Serena looked at the wall.

'What could that be? Me?' Serena thought.

"I forgot who you used to be. The girl with bad grades and a record of being late. The girl who was a crybaby at times, but never gave up on her friends. I only see the girl who lost her friends, turned to school work to keep her going, rarely cries, and fights alone. The girl who has good grades and almost erased that record of being late," Darin smiled. Serena looked at him in surprised. "I forgot you, Serena. It is about time the scouts return and you can slowly return to you. I love you." Serena nodded before Darin kissed her.

Sorry for not updating sooner...been busy and yeah so see ya later - LadyKagome215 


	8. Serena Found By One

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON…..WISHFUL THINKING JUST NEVER GOT ANYONE ANYWHERE……DARN

Chapter Eight: Serena Found By One

Lita was walking through the park when she found Serena sitting under the giant sakura tree. "Hey, why are you a bookworm? It's not like you," Lita said, scaring Serena. Serena glared at her.

"It could it be that my dear friends left me alone. I don't even know why all my friends hate me. That's my problem," Serena snapped, angry about the fact that someone decided to surprise her. Darin's surprise made her feel more relieved, but this was pushing it.

"Hey, don't get mad. Let's start over. I'm Lita," Lita suggested, putting her hand out to Serena.

"I'm Serena," Serena replied, shaking Lita's hand.

"May I sit down?" Serena shrugged.

"I don't care." Lita sat down next to Serena. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her lunch. Serena glanced over. "Can I have some? I mean, may I have some? Your cooking was always better than mine." Lita smiled and handed Serena a couple cookies.

"You took lessons from your mother shortly after finding out that you suck at cooking," Lita began to laugh.

"How did you know?" Serena asked.

"Because I'm one of those friends who left you all alone. I remember everything now," Lita answered. Then, Luna came crashing down on Lita's lap. "Hey, Luna."

"Enough talk, Lita. Welcome back, Jupiter," Luna replied as Artemis dropped down from the tree. He handed Lita her wand.

"Feels good to be back even though there isn't a fight," Lita joked. Serena just shrugged and returned to her schoolwork. "Luna, is Serena ever going to be normal?"

"Not unless the scouts are together once again. Then, she can be her old self if she wants," Luna answered. Serena began to pack her school bag up.

"Done!" she exclaimed. Then, she looked straight ahead. Ami was walking forward. Serena jumped up. "Talk to you later, Lita. One Tuxedo Mask and One scout over two days is good enough for me." She began to run. Luna and Artemis jumped onto her shoulders. Soon, she went passed Ami and was out of sight. Lita sighed. This was too much for Serena. Lita looked up at the person who was suddenly standing before her.

"Hello, do you know Serena?" Ami asked, sitting down beside. Lita nodded.

"She's a friend of mine. She may seem so smart and serious, but she is just putting up a façade." Perhaps one that can be thrown away soon.


	9. Hold it right there in the name of Mars

I'm so sorry for taking awhile on this fanfiction. I had writer's block for awhile on some of my fanfics. Plus school doesn't help any/

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON…..WISHFUL THINKING JUST NEVER GOT ANYONE ANYWHERE……DARN

Chapter Nine: Hold it Right there in the name of Mars!

Serena hurried down the street. One scout. Tuxedo Mask. Enough for right now. She turned a corner, not paying any attention to people walking in front of her or to the cats on her bag. SMACK! Serena found herself on her butt. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm kind of a goofball sometimes like that," Serena explained, not looking at the person.

"It would be ok if you could forgive me for whatever happened then," the person said. Serena looked up to see Rei.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know you nor do you know me. We only met a day or so ago. I have got to go," Serena snapped. She got up and began to run. Luna and Artemis had to run to catch her. Serena looked over her shoulder to see Rei chasing her.

"Hold it right there is the name of MARS!" Rei shouted. Serena skidded to a stop.

"WHAT!"


	10. Time For Relaxing

-1Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON…..WISHFUL THINKING JUST NEVER GOT ANYONE ANYWHERE……DARN

Chapter Ten: Time for Relaxing

"You heard me, Serena!" Rei shouted. Serena sighed and walked toward her.

"Look I know you may think you know me, but I think that you are making everything up to hurt me. I'm glad you can feel better by doing such," Serena said. Rei laughed and hugged her.

"My dear friend, I know who you are and your secret life. Don't disown me like that. Come on, you goofball, bring down this façade. Become Serena we all miss and adore," Rei cried. Serena pulled away just as Lita and Ami showed up.

"I know you know what is going on, Serena," Ami said in her polite voice. Serena began to panic.

"Look, fine, you are right. I know who you all are and I know you know me. I was only nasty since I figured if I was nice, you would all wonder why. I'm sorry for causing any pain or suffering. If you want to come back, please do. I hate fighting alone. I'm not putting up a façade. School work has helped and my grades went up. If I go back to the way I was, I would disappoint so many others. There, can you guys forgive me?" Serena asked.

"The question should be can YOU forgive us?" Lita said. Serena nodded. Then, the four friends began to laugh. "Let's go to my place."

"How about you all come over for dinner at my house?" Serena said. The three others nodded. Luna smiled.

"Welcome back, Mercury and Mars," she said as she and Artemis handed their wands over.

Sorry for the long wait but I had had writer's block on a lot of my stories this one being hit the worst


End file.
